Jesses Unique Proposal
by St.berry is my OTP
Summary: Jesse proposes to Rachel on their four year anniversary.


Here's a short drabble about St. Berry my favorite couple of all time. I hope all you St. Berry shippers' enjoy it. Please feel free to comment, review, and follow. I'm also thinking about doing a collection of one shots featuring all of my favorite couples, so if you have on you want me to do PM me. Also Rachel's not a hardcore vegan in this so she does eat some meat like turkey bacon. I don't own Glee or _Marry me_ by Jason Derulo.

Rachel Berry woke up at 6 am on Friday morning with a feeling of excitement and anticipation. Rachel sat up in bed and looked over at her boyfriend, who was sleeping peacefully, and sighed happily. She then carefully got out of bed and made her way to their bathroom to start her routine. See today is her and Jesses four year anniversary.

After she finished her routine, she made her way to the kitchen to start a very special breakfast for her and her number one man. She was making all of their favorites and one special item just for him. Meanwhile in the bedroom, Jesse was just waking up when the smell of blueberry muffins reached his nose. Rachel had just taken the muffins out of the oven when Jesse walked into the kitchen. Jesse walked over to where Rachel was standing and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Morning gorgeous," he said before giving her a kiss on the cheek, "mmm something smells good."

"Morning handsome," she said turning her head to give him a peck on the lips, "I'm glad you think so I'm making your favorite."

"Chocolate chip pancakes?" he asked excitement evident in his voice.

"You know it, babe!" she said "Anything for my special guy on our special day!"

"You are the best girlfriend ever, Rach," he said sitting down at the table and pouring some coffee.

"You bet I am, honey," she said as she set all the food on the table.

"Wow Rach, everything looks and smells so good," he said.

Not only did she make his favorite pancakes, she also made muffins, turkey bacon, scrambled eggs, and hash browns. Not many people knew this about her, but she was a very excellent cook mostly because of her dads. So naturally, she went all out because it was such a special day.

"Happy anniversary baby," she said giving him a kiss before sitting down next to him.

"Happy anniversary Rach," he said giving her a sweet kiss, " So what did my beautiful girlfriend plan for us to do today?"

"Well, first I thought we could take a walk through central park this morning, then I planned a picnic lunch at our favorite spot, and then we could go out for a romantic dinner. Does that sound good to you?" she asked him.

"It sounds perfect, just as long as I'm with you," he said.

They both dug into the delicious meal Rachel had prepared during the next few minutes they chatted and stole short kisses from each other. After they ate and cleared the table, Rachel went to the bedroom to get dressed. He made sure Rachel was completely out of the room, before he took his phone out dialed the number of one of their very good friends. After a couple rings the friend picked up.

"Hey, is everything set for tonight?" Jesse asked.

"Yep, it's all good to go," he said.

"Thanks for helping me plan this Kurt, it means a lot!"

"Oh it's no problem," Kurt said, "Besides Rachel's my best friend I would have said yes regardless."

"Yeah I know," Jesse hesitated for a few minutes.

"Jesse, what's wrong?" Kurt asked breaking the silence.

"I know this might sound crazy, but what if she says no?" Jesse asked.

"You're right that does sound crazy, Jesse Rachel's madly in love with you she's gonna say yes. Trust me okay."

"Yeah, you're right. I don't know why I'm so nervous. Thanks again for everything. I gotta go, but I'll talk to you later. Bye Kurt."

While Jesse was in the shower, Rachel was in the bedroom putting the finishing touches on her outfit for the day, a white blouse and a black skirt with yellow bows on it. The bows reminded her of the one she had on her shirt the first day she Jesse met at the music store. _I'm so glad I went with Jesse to Carmel after that whole video disaster,_ Rachel thought. She also put on the necklace that Jesse gave her for their one year anniversary; it's a locket that has their initials engraved on it.

Later after their walk through Central Park, which was romantic in every way, she and Jesse settled down on a blanket under their favorite tree.

"I love you Rach, you're my golden star!" he told her staring at her lovingly.

"I love you too Jess, forever and always!" she said reaching up to give him a sweet and passionate kiss.

After their lunch, she and Jesse headed back to the apartment. Rachel had just finished taking a shower, when she got out she noticed a new text from Jesse. _Hey Rach I had to go to the theatre for a few minutes to take care of some things. I'll meet u at Sardis for dinner. Love you baby, Jess._

A couple minutes later Rachel was dressed and doing her makeup. She was wearing a light blue dress and she did her hair was in soft curls. When she walked outside there was a horse drawn carriage waiting for her to take her to the restaurant. Rachel stepped in the carriage and sat down, on the way to the restaurant Jesse sent her a text. _I hope you feel like Cinderella because that's what you are, nothing but the best for my princess. Love your prince, Jesse. _Rachel smiled reading the text she really was the luckiest girl in the world. When she got to the restaurant, Rachel was surprised to see Jesse standing by a small stage.

"Jess, what's going on?" she asked as she approached him.

Instead of answering Jesse brought her over to a chair in front of the band and sat her down. He then proceeded to kneel down on one knee.

"Rachel from the moment I met you at that music store I knew you were my destiny. Even though we have faced a few obstacles down the road, it's been an amazing four years together. Every day I wake up next to I always wonder how I got so lucky to have you in my life. Rachel Berry, you are my one true love."

Rachel was suddenly overcome with emotion. She already knew her answer, she was just waiting for him to start so she could say it.

Jesse was still down on one knee, but he motioned for the band to start playing Marry Me.

**105 is the number that comes to my head**

**When I think of all the years I wanna be with you **

**Wake up every morning with you in my bed **

**That's precisely what I plan to do **

The way Jesse was smiling up at her just made her heart do a thousand somersaults. She smiled back at him as he sang the next verse. When Jesse started singing the next verse Rachel started picturing their wedding and it was absolutely perfect.

**I'll say will you marry me **

**I swear that I'll mean it **

**I'll say will you marry me**

**How many girls in the world can make me feel like this?**

**Baby I don't ever plan to find out **

**The more I look, the more I find the reasons why **

**You're the love of my life **

He was about to start singing the next verse when Rachel interrupts him with a passionate kiss. By now she was crying tears of joy.

"Yes. Yes, I will marry you" she said, "You're the love of my life too. I can't wait to be Rachel St. James. This has to be the best anniversary ever. I will never forget this Jess. I love you baby."

"I love you too Rach. What do you say we go home now and celebrate?" he asked.

"Baby, it's like you read my mind," she said.

And with that the couple headed home to celebrate their new engagement, and a new chapter in their destiny.


End file.
